The Struggle Within
by BettySwollocs
Summary: Generic femslash, mild kink, approaching NC-17


Title: The Struggle Within   
Author: BettySwollocs   
Rating: R   
Pairing: Sara/Cath  
  
Summary: Generic Femslash with mild kink - Not my best work but it kept me warm for half an hour :p  
Dedication: For Rachael – Here's to Travel Cludo  
  
I'm squirming. Look what she has reduced me to. I'm standing butt naked in my own living room bent over and strapped down on my own damn coffee table. And I'm enjoying it. It has taken me some minutes to admit it even to myself, but I am.  
  
The leather bands securing my wrists press into my flesh with a delicious pain. I can barely concentrate on this sensation however as my mind is being taken up in a tug of war between two battling thoughts. The first, and currently loser in the battle is the scalding, pulsing, unbearable need between my legs begging for attention, the second nudging ahead by a hair's breath is the shame and embarrassment and disappointment in myself caused by the first.  
  
From my position face down in the table I can feel the cold tiles pressing against my front all the way from stiff nipples to dripping pussy. My ass is forced into the air as I am bent forward from a kneeling position at one end of the table. My wrists are bound to the far legs of the table stretching me almost, but not quite to discomfort. I have just enough slack to move my head from one side to the other but sitting up is out of the question.  
  
Partly because I know it will excite me more, and partly for lack of anything else to do I once more test the strength of the thick leather cuffs. With the sharp tug I give them the bonds refuse to yield, only digging in further causing a jolt of further arousal to joining that already gathering in the pit of my stomach.  
  
After what feels like hours of solitude and discomfort adding to my state of unease she walks proudly back into the room. I know she planned this time for exactly that purpose, adding to the feelings of embarrassment, powerlessness and arousal.  
  
On her return my gaze unconsciously drags up her body. Four inch stiletto heals, attached to knee high black leather boots, criss-crossed with lacing all the way to the top. A six inch gap of perfect smooth skinned thigh before the chocolate brown suede mini-skirt. Another tantalising display of beautiful flesh is visible, this time of a mere inch and a half below the pointed front of a red corset style top above which full round breasts are displayed their nipples barely hidden beneath the course fabric. She wears only one more adornment, a silver locket around her neck, suspended at the very top of her cleavage drawing the eye downwards to wear it was headed anyway. Her golden hair is loose and falls in beautiful curls around her shoulders accentuating her delicate frame and pulling my eye towards a collar bone which my tongue longs to trace.  
  
Her clear blue eyes lock to mine and show to me her barely restrained lust. The battle just took a turn. I fight to restrain the needy moan in the back of my throat.  
  
Casually the blonde goddess crosses the room. Laid out on the sideboard are the items she brought with her to my home. Each one inspired a mixture of emotions within me, fear, panic, lust...shame. She ran her fingers tenderly over the items pondering a moment on her decision, her hesitation only causing my mind and heart to race a little faster.  
  
Finally she settled on a broad mahogany paddle with black leather covering. Gently lifting it's handle into her palm she tests it against her other hand creating a 'thwack' which seems to echo around the silent apartment. My heart speeds faster still.  
  
Finally she speaks.  
  
"Do you remember the word"  
  
I hear my own voice reply only its distorted with fear and arousal to sound like a freakish impersonation of myself.  
  
"Yes Mistress"  
  
Mistress? Did I just call her mistress? Oh god.  
  
"Tell me the word or I leave now."  
  
For some reason this panics me more than the prospect of the beating I may be about to receive and again I hear myself respond before I can even think of a suitable response.  
  
"The word is 'Orange' Mistress"  
  
I did it again, what is wrong with me, why don't I just stand up to her?  
  
"You will receive fifteen" I hear, "You will count them and thank me after each one"  
  
After barely a second's pause for the statement to sink in I feel the first hit.  
  
Thwack  
  
It lands quite softly and I gasp more from surprise than pain as the smooth paddle hits the area where ass meets thigh.  
  
"One, thank you Mistress"  
  
Who is that pretending to be me, speaking my voice, moving my lips...  
  
Thwack  
  
A little firmer this time and in a matching spot on the other cheek, ha I was ready for you, didn't even breathe funny...  
  
"Two, Thank you mistress"  
  
The third is much harder than the first two and it sends a shocked sting throughout my ass and around into my eager centre, I can almost feel her grinning at me  
  
As she continues I dutifully count each stroke occasionally drawing a long breath to ease the pain and heat covering my bright red ass and calm the constant barrage of arousal, my only other awareness. By stroke fourteen I believe I am actually whimpering in need and frustration trying uselessly to grind my pulsating clit against the edge of the table while I gasp out the required words.  
  
The fifteenth and final stroke is the hardest of them all, stinging and biting into my tenderised ass like none of the ones before it, I yelp in pain and draw in a shuddering breath before I'm able to add the needed  
  
"Fifteen, Thank you Mistress"  
  
For only the third time since her re-entry she speaks,  
  
"Good girl, mistress is very pleased"  
  
For some reason the statement has me inordinately pleased,  
  
"Thank you Mistress" I say, and this time I think its really me, if I wasn't so damn horny I think I may even be smiling  
  
"I believe you have earned you reward"  
  
Now this does make me smile. Before I can process my excitement I feel the leather restraints being removed and hear her soothing voice once more,  
  
"Stand up pet"  
  
I do, although shakily due to a combination of intense arousal and my previous uncomfortable position. She takes my hand in a grip so gentle I wouldn't believe it was the same that had delivered my punishment and leads me slowly to the bedroom. On arrival I stand at the foot of the bead, head bowed in the submission I still feel towards her until a light push has me horizontal on the soft sheets.  
  
I lay as motionlessly as possible as she slowly reaches behind herself and pulls the red strings attaching the two halves of her corset. I think I forget to breath as the corset slips from her perfect breasts, her nipples standing to attention under my gaze. Before I have had chance to study the perfect globes revealed to me I am distracted by the movement of her hands unzipping her suede mini-shirt and with a practised shimmy of her hips the skirt is in a puddle on the floor where she could gracefully step out of it. She stands bare except for the knee high boots for my appraisal, it seems Mistress cares for panties as much as I do.  
  
In seconds she is on the bed. Before I can react she straddles my thighs, pins my arms either side of my head and kisses me with hungry ferocity. I seems she has remembered her dominance and fully intends to take advantage of it. I aint complaining. I moan into the kiss as I easily match her growing passion. She slips a naked thigh between my parted ones and leans heavily into my centre. The pressure is delicious and I'm sure the neighbours are glad that she was there to swallow the noises I couldn't help creating. When her lips leave mine I let out a whimper which turns back to a moan as she finds an equally pleasurable use for her mouth.  
  
Latching onto a hard nipple her tongue swirls agilely as her teeth gently graze the surface. I am lost in the sensations of this touch for an immeasurable amount of time. Reluctantly she lets go of my tortured breasts in favour of continuing her journey south, a move which I am all too ready for. Kissing her way across my stomach I feel the muscles there quivering as I urge her further downwards.  
  
When her hot mouth finally reaches my dripping lips I am semi-coherently begging for release,  
  
"please.. pl..pl..please..missssss...misstresss... pllll.. pleeeease..."  
  
The first touch is a long languid lick from bottom to top which brings me so close to the peak of orgasm already. The next sensation I feel is her lips clamping around my swollen clit and hungrily and powerfully sucking. After the long evening's work up this is all the stimulation it takes to send me careering off the edge into oblivion.  
  
When I am returned to my body her delicate tongue and lips are gently lapping up my juices. Running my hand through her golden locks I pull her gently up the bed to lie beside me. She is smiling peacefully and I am sure her expression is mirrored on my face. I am enveloped in her arms as her stroking fingers sooth me to sleep. The last thing my afterglow filled mind processes before drop off to sleep are the gently spoken words,  
  
"I love you Sara." 


End file.
